


Hide Me

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [31]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard went to Sara's room to hide from Rip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Me

“Sara, open up! Quick!”

Sara asked Gideon to open her door and alas, it was Leonard, panting. Without being asked, he entered her room and said, “Don’t tell Rip I’m here.”

She laughed. Whatever it is that he did, poor Rip. Still, she’s curious. “What did you do now?”

“I was stealing some of his liquor when I found his cowboy collection–cowboy hats, boots, vests.”

“Oh my god,” she responded laughing.

“It was so hilarious, I laughed out loud so he caught me in the act. I took this instead,” he said as he raised a sheriff’s badge.

“Let me see!” Sara asked, and Leonard handed it to her. As she was examining the badge, Rip knocked on her door.

“Miss Lance, can you open up, please?”

The two looked at each other. Sara pointed to her closet. He quickly entered and Sara laid down on her bed, held a book from her table in her hand, and asked Gideon to open the door.

“Miss Lance, have you seen Mister Snart?”, Rip asked, obviously flustered.

“No, why?” she innocently asked.

Leonard smiled from inside the closet. She’s good. He’s safe.

“Are you sure? How do I know he’s not in here?” the skeptical Rip said.

Sara burrowed her eyes. “Why the hell would he hide here? For god’s sake, this ship is big. Go bother someone else, Rip. I’m reading.”

Rip exited her room and once she knew it was safe, she called Leonard out. “Rip’s gone. You can come out now.”

To her surprise, Leonard stepped out of the closed with a thin, loose sleeveless shirt in hand. “Why don’t you wear this when we’re sparring?”, he said with a smirk in his face.

She said with her most flirty tone, “It’s because you don’t ask.” Of course this was all for play. They’ve always exchanged flirty statements.

“Well, I failed to steal some liquor so I guess I’ll steal this instead,” Leonard said.

Play time is over. “You’re not stealing that. Give it,” Sara said.

“No,” he smirked.

She opened her door and stepped out.

“RIP! SNART IS HERE!”


End file.
